


Bedtime Stories

by DandelionsV



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsV/pseuds/DandelionsV
Summary: As the midnight arrives, Danielle fumbles for her keyboard. A clumsy work which would be finished before bed has always been a better lullaby to her. And she wants to dedicate her works to all readers in AO3 as their bedtime stories.





	1. Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love, Mortal Horizon  
> \- Contains mostly drabbles.  
> \- Pairings: Sehun X Everyone  
> \- Genre: Mostly fantasy | Angst | Fluff | Romance | Romcom | Slice of life  
> \- Stories I have posted on AFF years ago.

"One, two, three, four, five, stop." 

 

There, in a huge mansion that was painted with white, lived a beautiful man, has a pair of grey eyes, honey blonde hair, with white milky skin, tall—he was the definition of perfection but we are human with flaws and so is he. He was blind. He was living there, alone without anybody by his side but his husband who would always be with him days and nights only to take care of him. Never once he left the blind man alone but today was an exception since he had to pick up his cousin at the airport. 

 

He was indeed blind but behind his grey eyes, there were thousands memory of _him_ , the man that once taught him to stand on own feet. He wasn't born to be blind but the fate had taken away his eyesight, his happiness and his everything. He was being blind because of the brain tumor and he had never expected that the love of his life would leave him after seeing him sightless, he'd proved him wrong. The man left him alone in the darkness and sorrows. The man was named after Kim Jongin, his everything back then and still his everything until today but he knew that he wouldn't come back to him—a blind man. 

 

His husband—Wu Yifan was his doctor who treated him before and still his doctor until today. He didn't know what would happen to him if Yifan wasn't there when Jongin left him but he thanked God for the tall guy's existence, to some extent, he didn't want to remember about his past because his husband was a very good man and he had promised to himself that no matter what would happen next, he would always be by his side. 

 

From the step he counted, he knew that he was standing next to the couch at the living hall and when he was about to flop down, Yifan's voice resounded and upon hearing for the tall man's steps, he knew that he was coming toward his direction. 

 

"Sehun-ah," Yifan called when he finally wrapped his arms around his husband and smiled as he got a soft caress in return by the blonde, "How are you doing today? Have you eaten?" He pecked a kiss on the blonde's forehead, earning a sweet smile from the latter. 

 

"Sehunnie hyung! How are you, cutie?" Came a happy chirp from the doe-eyed boy named Luhan, Yifan's cousin and quickly he pinched the elder cheeks when he finally stood next to his cousin. 

 

"Luhan, behave." Yifan said sternly and he pouted but Sehun just giggled listening to the boy's happy chirp. 

 

"Fine," Luhan rolled his eyes but widened his eyes when he remembered that his brother in-law was outside, carrying his luggage. "Oh my God! Kai hyung is outside! Back in a minute!" He hurriedly ran outside to help his brother in-law, leaving the married couple alone. 

 

"Kai hyung?" Sehun frowned, "Who's that, honey?" 

 

"Oh, he's Luhan's brother in-law. He's here to accompany that jerk since his wife is away for a business trip." Yifan explained and Sehun just smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes because he had an uneasy feeling he could not describe, couldn't even figure it out why he was feeling that way and just shook his head at the thought, hoping for everything would be fine. 

 

"Sehunnie hyung, meet my brother in-law, Kai hyung. Hyung, this is Sehunnie, Yifan Ge's beautiful husband." Luhan introduced but that Kai man was left in shock, everything that happened five years ago in Seoul returned, flashing at the back of his mind and it was hitting him hard to know that the man he had left years ago was then in Yifan's arms.

 

"Sehun..." 

 

Upon hearing the voice, Sehun could feel a sting on his heart—and immediately his eyes were now brimming with tears. It was as though the scars wounded and his heart bled again. The throbbing feeling was then kicking his ribcage, the cells in his body froze and he legs wobbled. He didn't want to know about Kim Jongin anymore, he didn't want to know about his existence and he wanted to erase all the memories he had with him but there he was, listening to the voice of Kim Jongin, again. 

 

"Bring me upstairs, Yifan." 

 


	2. Bunny and the bear (pt I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun loves plushies and Kai likes to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pairing: SeKai   
> \- Genre: Fluff

Kai gives Sehun a skeptical look when the latter enters the house with a plushy in his hand. It is foreign to see Sehun with a plushy, let alone a big bunny and Kai tries harder not to cringe at the sight when the younger lets out a not-so-manly squeal in front of him whilst squeezing the plushy furry face. He thinks that God is playing a trick right now, by sending a girly ghost to possess his beautiful—scratch that—handsome step brother. 

"What?" Sehun shoots him with a glare when he catches Kai staring at him skeptically. 

"What, what?" Kai raises a brow at the other and smirks as Sehun's glare sharpens, well if that even possible, then eyes the younger from the top to toe—scoffing slightly when Sehun stomps his feet, stepping closer towards him who is leaning against the kitchen counter. This is going to be fun, he is going to tease his step brother until he gets him slept in his bed. 

"You're staring!" Sehun accusingly says, and grits his teeth when Kai's smirk does not fade. _This guy is really wishing for a death_ , he inwardly says. 

"So? You don't even have this ' _my face worth three hundred trillion dollars, a stare costs higher than a Bugatti Veyron_ ', just please. Get off my way." Kai rolls his eyes despite of feeling so satisfied when he catches Sehun is clenching his fists, ready to punch him but he knows that Sehun will not do that and he tries to push pass the younger but Sehun blocks him—extending his arms, preventing Kai from leaving the kitchen.

"You, son of the ugly bear, I swear to God that I will kill you one day!" Sehun raises his voice, with a scowl still on his face but Kai thinks Sehun looks adorable when he gets mad and it does not even scare him instead sending a spark of amusement down his spine. 

"Whoa, my dad is an ugly bear now? How cool is that?" Kai laughs and that makes Sehun's blood boils to its maximum level. "I dare you to kill me now, Sehun." 

"You, fucking stupid bear," With that Sehun kicks Kai's shin, harder than the elder has ever thought and he automatically yelps in pain when Sehun keeps on kicking it for a few times then hastily left the kitchen, stomping his feet in an angry manner, heading to his bedroom; not minding to look back at Kai who is now rubbing his shin and winces in pain. Sehun is being mean to him but he likes it and can never get angry to that. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Bunny." Kai greets as he sits next to his step brother at the cafetaria. He never gets tired of teasing Sehun because the younger is so sensitive and it makes him look utterly cute that way. For Kai, Sehun's angry face looks like a rabbit begging to be kissed and Sehun's glare looks like none other than a rabbit trying to scare its predator. Sehun is adorable and he can't resist it. 

"Stop calling me bunny! I'm not a bunny!" Sehun slams his chopstick on the table and forgets about having his lunch when his blood boils within second to have Kai sitting next to him and every time he gets to see Kai smirking to his glare, he wants to badly slice Kai's skin and chop his meat to pieces then feed them to the tiger! He is fucking annoyed now. 

"Well, you look like one." Kai says nonchalantly and scoops a spoonful of Sehun's lunch only to shove into his mouth as if nothing is happening between them then beams brightly. "God, this tastes so good! Can I have it all?" 

It makes Sehun's mouth hangs open, gaping at Kai in disbelief and widens his eyes whilst eyeing Kai's every move in an utter shock. To him, Kai is heartless, he acts normally like he's done nothing when actually he had made Sehun's days turn upside down and Sehun just can not believe when Kai never get mad to every harsh word he had thrown onto the latter's face. 

"You're...unbelievable!" 

"I am!" 

 

* * *

 

 

It is this day that Sehun does not want to see anyone, locking himself in his bedroom because of his bad grade. It has becoming worse and he does not know what happen to him. Everything is ruined and he refuses to see anyone, not even his annoying step brother. When a knock comes on his door, he quickly shouts "Go away!", stopping that certain someone from trying to get in his bed. He is not ready to see his friends, or parents because he feels as if he is the most useless human in the world. 

"Sehun." It is Kai this time and Sehun buries his face in his pillow, deeper. 

"I said go away! I don't want..." He trails off as the sound of the door creaking open greets him. Kai is not getting in his room, is he? He abruptly sits up on his bed then turns around only to see Kai standing at the bedroom doorway while leaning against the doorframe with his arms cross over his chest; looking at him.

"Feeling better?" Kai asks and it makes Sehun frown when he sees no smirk, no stupid smile, no mocks coming from the elder then bites his lower lip; speechless. "Guess you're not."

Sehun eyes Kai suspiciously when the tanned boy walking over and sits on the edge of his bed, staring at him. "You look like shit." There you go again and Sehun deadpans. Kai will never change. 

"Get out of my bed." 

"I won't." 

"What? Why? Your presence is not helping at all and I guess that you should just vanish from my sight forever!" 

"Ouch, that's hurt." Kai pouts causing Sehun to flinch. This is so not Kai. Kai does not pout. "I just want to see my bunny and how well he is doing in this..." He observes the room and returns his gaze to Sehun. "...cage." 

"Cage?" Sehun, without hesitation, grabs his pillow and smacks Kai in the head, hard but Kai manages to seize it and throws to the floor that has Sehun to groan in frustration. "It isn't a cage! Now get your ass out of my room! I don't want to see you here!" 

Lying back down, Sehun pulls his blanket to cover his body, shielding away from Kai as he cries in his pillow. "Go away!" 

"Hey, bunny. That's not nice." 

"What bunny? I'm not your bunny! I hate you, Kai. I hate you! Why did you make me feel like I'm a loser, oh no, I'm already a loser now. I failed at creating a new design for my important assignment, I got a bad grade, Mom got mad and how cruel my life can be? You're good at every single thing and Mom is so proud of you, _her step son_ and I hate you for that! I hate you for making me feel so lost to everything!" Sehun muffles his cry in his pillow but the next second comes as the most unexpected thing ever happens in his life when he feels his blanket being pulled away and there are arms wrapping around his waist. He is baffled and immediately stops crying when Kai presses his left cheek against Sehun's flushed one, trying to soothe the younger from crying. 

"Hate me while you can because I won't do the same. Hit me whenever you want if that'd make you feel better and it is okay if you're a loser but I want you to know that you've won me." 

"W-What?" 

 


	3. The Contrary (pt I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is at fault and he wants to atone for his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pairing: SeKai / SeSoo   
> \- Genre: Slight!Angst | mpreg

"You're beautiful." A smirk displayed on his face as usual, and Sehun hated it. 

A scoff was the only thing that came out from Sehun's mouth together with a skeptical look he threw to the other. Perhaps Kai had no idea how Sehun got the idea to hate him to the pit of hell but Sehun did not have to have a reason to hate Kai, he just hated him because he hated him. No other reasons or words that suited to explain it.  

"My, my, stop talking nonsense. I don't understand how a guy like me manage to look beautiful to you. I guess Luhan suits that name better, no?" Sehun took a seat across of Kai in anyways, paying heed to the paper work in front of him as he tried harder to avoid Kai's eyes that were still on him. It made him feel like he was naked and Kai seemed to be ripping his clothes apart. 

"You never change." 

"Why would I? Making any change isn't the option when the one who supposed to make a change on himself does not change at all." Sehun shrugged, glancing at Kai for once in awhile to make sure that Kai did not come closer to him. Run away was the only choice if it had to be that way. He knew that Kai would not easily give up to a simple thing like this but he would try harder to make Kai stop looking for him. He had had enough with the elder and he could not find the strong reason to get closer to Kai either, so having Kai around was not necessary and he could just pretend like Kai was invisible. 

Like right now. 

"Hmm, makes sense but I don't think I'd change, not when I finally have you back here." Kai smiled with a smile that made Sehun itch to land a punch on his face but Sehun managed to refrain himself from doing so and acted like he did not hear any of the words coming. 

"And that gives me chances to just ignore you until we finally see heaven. Isn't it possible?" Sehun got up from his seat, completely ignoring Kai who was now looking like a kicked puppy and walked over his study to take something in the drawer. Kai's shoulders slumping; if it weren't for Sehun, he would have left even before he got to see the latter but it was Sehun we were talking about and he would not want the other to slip away from his arms again. 

"...but you're now carrying my baby, Sehun." 

"It was a mistake." Sehun snapped. "...and this baby is mine and mine only. You do not have any right to claim this thing inside me as yours. You weren't here when I was sick from the morning sickness I had on the first three months, you weren't here when I had to face my family _alone_ to coax them to have me back in the mansion; now the baby is going to see the world very soon but why are you here? Tired of thinking about how to have a baby with your newly-fucked fiance?" 

Silent. Sehun was right, Kai had made no efforts to be there when Sehun needed him the most but then he knew Sehun was going to deliver the baby very soon, it had him to run away all from London to Korea, to get back in town to see the guy. Sehun wasn't his lover nor fiance, nor friend but his enemy. Not that he hated Sehun but he just could not get along with him and they had never been in a good term before that one night stand yet Kai wanted him now for no reason. He just wanted to be with Sehun. 

"I...I don't think it's a mistake." 

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun stood by the window, staring into the distance as the rain heavily poured down, harshly padding the ground. The night was cold but Sehun did not bother to cover himself with thick clothes, instead wearing only a white over-sized t-shirt with a boxer. His hands never really left his baby bump and kept on caressing it tenderly. He felt lonely and the tears that were streaming down his face were the only company he had tonight. 

After that day, Kai had stopped coming over and he no longer got a text from Kai. No good morning wishes, no good nights; he appeared to be gone or might as well be leaving for London again. Sehun did not want to admit that he actually wanted Kai to stay close because he knew, someday, Kai would leave him again for Luhan. A sigh escaped his mouth together with the crystal liquid that refused to stop rolling down his cheeks. Averting his gaze, he let his eyes wander around the room; dull and gloomy were the only things that filled the room; nothing else. 

Probably his life would always be this way, somber; in a complete tranquility people might say but never really give him the feeling of serene. The sound of the clock ticking seemed to be louder than the rain because he kept on counting the seconds and minutes that passed by, waiting for something uncertain; something he could not describe what it was. There was an empty space in his heart and he knew too well what the actual reason was but he did not want to make it surface in his mind even though he was certain that he would never be able to shake it off. 

_"I don't think it was a mistake. I wasn't really drunk that night."_

Another rolled of tears coming down and this time he sobbed harder, clutching on the shirt a little too tight as he choked on the cry and leaned his back against the window as he slowly let himself slide down until he landed on his butt with a low thud. It hurt. It hurt him really bad to be left alone without anyone by his side. He knew that his parents had forgiven him and always be ready to stand right by his side whenever he needed them but he did not want to let them see him like this. It might hurt them as well and he needed not to tell them he was fine because they had known from the very beginning that he could never be fine alone. It was just they did what they were told by Sehun; by letting the pale-skinned guy having his moment and give the younger a space to think. 

"I hate you, Kai." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Please, Kyungsoo. I beg you. I know you have his keys and I know you have the right to enter his house whenever you feel like it, and now please, please, please, I beg you to help me. I want to see him, just this once, please, Kyungsoo. I suddenly feel uneasy and there may be something wrong with him, I need to see him now."

Kyungsoo seemed to be pretty annoyed with Kai tonight; seeing him begging right in front of his door did not really helping instead it made him groan in exasperation whilst throwing a glare to the other as if Kai was a meat to chop. He had never liked the guy and would never like him, not when Kai was the reason why his crush got pregnant and suffocating. _This guy should have vanished from Sehun's life_ ; he thought.  

"Okay," Kyungsoo replied shortly but added after a few seconds of thinking and rolled his eyes when Kai's face lightened up. "...but you need to take me together. I won't let you hurt him again, this time." 

 

Sehun was lying on his side on the bed when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the living room but he couldn't quite bring himself to get up and walk out of the bed when he was feeling so exhausted and worn out. It must have been because of the crying and his aching heart made him feel even worse. He shut his eyes for a moment, carefully listen to the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer towards his rooms. He knew who it exactly was but it seemed like Kyungsoo wasn't alone today. 

"Kyungsoo?" 

He called but it appeared to be Kai who pushed his bedroom door open and Sehun stiffened; his mind suddenly went blank; feeling shocked to see Kai entering the room. He hadn't expected for the other to come at this hour because it was nearly midnight and he needed his rest. Having Kai around meant he would never get himself a sleep and to see Kai finally stood by the bed; facing down to look at him meant another fight would be started in any minute soon. 

His gaze wasn't on Kai but he could see Kai's soft gaze from the corner of his eyes and before he could say anything; Kai knelt down with his right hand quickly moved to leisurely caress Sehun's face and the feathery touch made Sehun drown in his own world. It soothed him but the reality could never really change the fact that Kai was not his to be held. 

"You shouldn't be here." Sehun blurted with his eyes now tightly shut, insisted not to make any eye contact with Kai. 

"How's the baby? Is he okay?" Kai ignored Sehun's words and moved closer to peck a kiss on Sehun's forehead. Sehun felt his tears were then threatening to fall again but he managed to hold it back and took a deep breath when he felt Kai's hand moved to his swollen tummy. "Are you doing well today, baby? Have your _mummy_ had his dinner?" 

A peck of kiss landed on his baby bump and he tend to open his eyes to look at Kai who was then moving to plant another kiss on his forehead. He couldn't get mad because Kai had made him so fragile, so weak to even push the elder away; so vulnerable to even fight his feeling, and he hated it. 

"Were you crying, hum?" Kai rested his forehead against Sehun's and the younger closed his eyes again; savoring the warmth that was given by Kai and the way Kai rubbed a soothing circle with his thumb on his bump was calming his and it drove him to slumber. "Your eyes are all puffy and red. Are you okay?" A sigh escaped Kai's mouth when Sehun gave him no respond. "I'm sorry for being busy. I'm sorry I didn't send you text or wishing you good nights but I want you to know that I am always here if you need me. Please, open up to me, Sehun. I beg you." 

"...you don't understand." 


	4. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kai's birthday and there's an unexpected birthday gift stuck under the Christmas tree from Taemin, his elder brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pairing: SeKai   
> \- Genre: Fluff | Catboyau

Kai woke up to the sound of his brother singing the next door and it was pretty annoying since he needed more time to sleep because it was a fucking Sunday morning. He needed not to know why his brother was happy today as it was actually his birthday and by the way the elder sang his favorite song in not so lowly tone; he knew he had something for him that he could never guess it right. 

Taemin had always been a good pranskter but he had always had no interest in joining his elder brother making up pranks because he was certain that in the end, he would always become the main victim of his. Nothing good when it came to Kim Taemin pranks but only good in making his blood boil to its maximum level and screamed until he got showered by a tank of water from their mother - Kim Sooyoung. 

And today, he thought of not following his elder brother anywhere as it could only be the death of him. 

Groaning in frustration, he sat up in his bed while brushing the sleep off of his eyes. He was still sleepy but it didn't seem like he could grab any more sleep for himself due to the loudness of Taemin's singing. Sighing, he got onto his feet only to shuffle over his closet and grabbed the towel ready to take a bath. 

 

* * *

 

 

"What did you get for his birthday? I think I should warn you with no more pranks the last time when you had his Mickey boxers burnt into fire. You won't do that again, will you? Your dad might kill you right away, Tae." Sooyoung chided, taking a seat next to her son at the dining table and sipped at her coffee as she heard him chuckling. 

"No more pranks, I promise. I bought him something. As you can see Mom, I've stuck it up under the christmas tree and yes, I'm also wondering, when will you stop from sticking the christmas tree inside this house? It's godforsaken January, Mom." Taemin rolled his eyes but never left the said thing he had appointed for his mother too see and Sooyoung peeked at it only to throw the younger a frown. 

"It's not a prank, is it? Where did you get that? It's pretty huge." Sooyoung bit her lip. "It's just January and I love the christmas tree by the way. Your late granny loved it." She shrugged and Taemin deadpanned. He couldn't comprehend his mother's weird habit sometimes. 

"Good morning, guys!" 

They heard Kai exclaiming while making his way down the stairs and they quickly stood up to give the birthday boy a warm welcome and Kai without hesitation jogged towards them only to give the two a bone crushing hug. He knew his mother had something for him that he couldn't stop smiling and pecking the elder's cheeks countless of times before he moved to ruffle Taemin's newly cut hair and the latter swatted his hand in exasperation. 

"Where's my gift?" Kai wiggled his brows at Sooyoung and the elder just giggled whilst making her way into the kitchen to take something for Kai. "And you, where's my gift?" Kai squinted and poked Taemin's tummy with his index finger. 

"Under the christmas tree. Go, check on it." Taemin gestured with his eyes then fixated at a huge box under the christmas tree and Kai could just back track from the elder as he smelled something fishy. He didn't want any more pranks from his elder brother. 

"I need not a prank from you, but a gift." Kai grumbled, taking a step backward from his brother but Taemin just rolled his eyes and made his way towards the said box. Somewhere in Kai's mind telling that the box was moving but he quickly shook his head no vigorously to cast away the stupid thought off of his mind. Probably his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

Taemin leisurely unwrapped the box and Kai patiently waited without having a second thought of running away from the place before the house got exploded by the prank Taemin was going to give him but the next few seconds after was just another way round for Kai when a boy with pink hair popped out of the box, purring in Taemin's arms. 

_Purring!? What is he?_ Kai mentally screamed and the moment when he saw a pair of cat ears perked up or more likely twitching excitedly as Taemin ruffled his hair, he knew that this was the death of him. Suddenly his legs felt jelly when the boy giggling and stepped out of the box only to stand right next to Taemin but his arms clung onto his elder brother's neck; clingy koala - he could say. The boy was utterly adorable and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a pink feline tail securely wrapped around his brother's waist. He felt like he was dying and he forgot how to breathe ever since he saw him; the boy with pink hair, pink cat ears and a fucking tail! 

"W-What...what is he?"

 

* * *

 

 

It was still pretty hard to believe to have a catboy running around the mansion and spent most of his time cuddling on the couch with Taemin—watching a series of Tom and Jerry and he couldn't perceive why Taemin told him that the catboy was for him when he was actually having the cute boy all for himself.

Plus, he wasn't given a chance to get closer or get to know the catboy better. All that he could think of was his brother a selfish jerk who would want the cute boy alone and did not want Kai to snatch the boy away from him.

Sehun should have been in his arms, not Taemin.

It had been a week and Kai hadn't had a chance to talk to Sehun alone but he swore that he was going to snatch the boy away from Taemin's arms tonight.

Gladly, and much to his content, Taemin was out to Krystal's place this evening even before the night peeked in and he was much more contented when he found Sehun lying on his bed. It was quite confusing to see the catboy be in his bed as Sehun seemed to be afraid of him before yet he didn't want to really think of how they hadn't really spoken to one another right then.

Heart beat racing—and his wobbly legs seemed to stop him from stepping further inside his bedroom and he had to restraint himself from falling unconsciously down the floor when he heard him purring out of the blue in his bed.

The thought of greeting Sehun with a pet name seemed to be swept off by the wind when the catboy suddenly sat up straight in his bed only to look at him with adorable puppy eyes. His brown orbs seemed to be larger than usual and Kai had to pull himself together then gulped the lump in his throat nervously. God was testing him and he could not easily give in. This was something new and he shouldn't have been so weak in front of the boy. Sehun was just a catboy, for God's sake.

Either way, to have Sehun in his bed wasn't a good idea.

"Nini..." Sehun suddenly called; using a pet name that even Kai hadn't slightest idea where the name came from and he couldn't think straight by just having Sehun to call him with a pet name. This was a disaster.

"Ni...what?" Kai stuttered out and froze in his spot as Sehun—in just a blink of an eye—was having his legs around Kai's waist and his arms were wrapped around the elder's neck securely. Kai was breathless and speechless. Sehun's tail was wrapped around his thigh and it sent a jolt of electric shock down Kai’s spine, his ears perked up and his cute puppy eyes were staring deep into Kai's. The tanned boy was truly weak at heart by then with heir faces were just an inch away, oh he was breathless. Now Kai forgot how to even construct a sentence.

"Nini, I'm hungry. Minnie forgot to buy me milks and salmons. Mommy isn't home, what do I do now?" Sehun whined and pouted when he got no responds from Kai.

_Oh, God! Are you going to kill me with this? I'm not ready to die!_ Kai mentally cried and he couldn't form a sentence to speak. This was really a bad thing but it was not too terrible either and he didn't have any idea what to describe about his today's life when Sehun's hot breath was fanning his skin; it was too surreal to have Sehun in this close proximity.

"I...I don't know." Was what he managed to answer. Eyes glued to the kissable lips in front of him. It looked delicious and tempting, he couldn't resist it that he began to wrap his arms around Sehun's waist—hugging him close while slowly leaning in to brush his plump lips against Sehun's pink and soft ones.

"Nini... I'm hungry." Sehun whined again, stopping Kai from kissing him further and he cupped then pressed his palms on either side of Kai's face until the latter looked like a fish ready to be kissed. "Nini looked like a fish!" He giggled and pecked an innocent kiss on the elder's lips. "I'm hungry."

That innocent kiss had surely stolen Kai's breath away as to why he looked so dumbfounded in front of Sehun.

But again, Kai managed to pull himself together since Sehun just could not stop whining at seeing him froze. He sighed in defeat thus just nodding to the statement. Sehun was hungry and he needed to cook him something but he didn't know how to. It was either he had to call his best friend—Chanyeol—to come over or order a pan of pizza for his lovely catboy.

Yet he didn't have any choice but to make a phone call and Chanyeol, no matter what, had to buy something for him to cook.

Later that night, it was also Chanyeol who had to be the one to cook the catboy with something edible.

 


	5. Gummy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun loves gummy bears and Chanyeol is being a naughty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pairing: ChanHun   
> \- Genre: Failed!fluff

Sehun and Chanyeol were sitting under the cherry blossom while enjoying the beautiful scenery before them. The lake in front of them was breathtakingly beautiful and the wind that breezed tousling their hairs was tickling their skin and it was so calm and peaceful with Sehun's head on Chanyeol's broad shoulder, fingers interlaced together while mouths were chewing candy—their favorite candy, gummy bears. 

Sehun would always buy the said snack for their date on the weekend but only when the date was under the tree like what they're having right then and there and Chanyeol didn't complain because he loved Oh Sehun just the way he was. 

"Babe, are you sleeping?" Chanyeol asked because Sehun hadn't uttered a single word in the past fifteen minutes until now. 

"Nope." Sehun shortly replied. 

"Then why were you so quiet today, hum?" He asked, out of curiosity. 

"I'm savoring the moment. No words needed." Sehun smiled at the elder but Chanyeol seemingly dissatisfied with the answer and suddenly the light bulb came on his head making him flashed a goofy grin. 

He peeked at a pack of gummy bears in Sehun's right hand, and he could see that the amount of the said candy was decreasing, maybe he could swallow all the gummy bears in one go—he thought of teasing the younger. This must be exciting. He then snatched away the said candy from the younger and quickly shoved them into his mouth in one go, causing the younger boy to gape in disbelief and widened his eyes. 

"Channie! How could you! You ate them all!" Sehun pushed him away slightly then stared at him with a glare; dissatisfied. But Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he pulled the younger closer until their lips touched and it startled the younger.

"Nope. I'm sharing them with you now."  Came an answer with a muffled voice. He smirked and snaked his arms around Sehun's waist, pulling the younger closer then kissed him softly.  

Sehun was now pouting—realizing that his lover was actually teasing him and stealing kisses by using that not-so-lame method but deep inside him, he kind of liked it. The way the older shared the gummy bear using his sweet and passionate kiss was amazing in his opinion but he didn't reply to the kiss, instead he pulled away and pouted even more though he was actually melting in Chanyeol's embrace, well it wasn't wrong if he wanted to pretend that he was sulking, right? Maybe he could get more than that? Who knows.

"Do not swallow it, or I'll leave." He glared but Chanyeol didn't buy it instead he flashed a mischievous grin that made Sehun want to strangle his boyfriend and ripped him apart.   

Being the naughty Park Chanyeol, he swallowed the said candy in one go then stuck his tongue out to indicate the other that he had gulped them all leaving Sehun with fury and quickly turned away, back facing the elder. He was truly sulking this time but his boyfriend seemingly didn't care about him. Should he leave the place? No, no, no, he still wanted his lover to console him with a sweet word or maybe backhug? That's better than none, right? 

Chanyeol knew his little baby was sulking and he scooted closer, snaking his arms around Sehun's waist, he planted a soft kiss on the latter's neck making the younger shuddered—then he whispered seductively, "Baby, are you mad?" 

Sehun felt his face was heating up, heart beating in a frantic tempo and he couldn't help himself but smiled whilst turning his head slightly to look at his lover who was now showering him with butterfly kisses on his nape. "I need my candy." 

He pouted. And he noticed one thing, uh-oh, Chanyeol was smirking at him, _God, please don't take my breath away!_

"You want it?" Chanyeol smirked—again and it was the death of Sehun. He wanted to wipe that smirk away with a kiss!

Chanyeol suddenly stood up and he followed suit with a frown. _What happened? Is there anything wrong with me? He thought to himself._ The elder slowly pinned him to the tree and stared deeply in his eyes causing him to blush. The look the elder was giving him was unreadable but with Chanyeol's hot breath fanning his skin was leaving him in daze; couldn't even think straight and he moved closer until his lips were on the latter's plump ones. 

"You're such a teaser." He whispered between the lips earning another playful smirk from his boyfriend. 

"And I know you love me  _this way better_."

Oh, he couldn't just brushing his lips anymore, he wanted to taste him so badly. Chanyeol was driving him crazy with his seductive whisper, his deep voice and that made him almost lose his sanity. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and kissed the latter full on the lips—it was needy, he knew and he didn't care of what his boyfriend would think about him being so needy but he just couldn't get a grip, he needed to taste him now.  

Chanyeol then moved his lips in sync with the younger, knowing that Sehun was asking for something more than just a kiss. He bit the blonde's lower lip and without waiting, Sehun parted, only to be greeted by the elder's wet muscle that beginning to explore his cavern and he could still taste sweet flavor of the gummy bear, his boyfriend surely knew how to turn him on. 

Both were savoring the moment with sharing a passionate kiss under the tree, tongues collided and even fought for dominance but Sehun was the first to surrender, giving Chanyeol the chance to be the winner—he's always the winner of tongues fight anyways. The younger let out a soft moan when his boyfriend started to snake his hand under his shirt, making him shudder to the touch and Chanyeol smiled. 

He roamed his hand on Sehun's back up and down, running his fingers on the younger's belly earning another moan from the blonde. He loved it, Sehun was so responsive and so sensitive when it came to his belly, it was ticklish and Chanyeol knew that was the spot to turn the younger even more. It lasted for a few minutes, then he decided to pull away and stared at Sehun's beautiful swollen lips. The younger whined with face flushed in red. 

"Let's go home, I have bunch of _gummy bears_ for you." 

In just a blink of an eye, Sehun was extremely hard. Chanyeol was killing him. 


	6. Birthday Gift - pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun found Kai was hot like.. HOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pairing: SeKai / KaiHun  
> \- Genre: Fluff | Catboyau

It had been a month since Sehun started to grow fond of him and he was beyond happy to have his catboy near him every day and night not to mention when recently Sehun had been sleeping in his bed; cuddling and even snuggling to feel the warmth of Kai’s body.

 

The jealousy in Taemin’s eyes was conspicuous and it was quite funny to see his elder brother glared at him whenever Sehun had his legs wrapped around Kai’s waist; clinging onto the elder boy like a koala and he couldn’t help himself but smirked smugly at the elder as if he had won the whatsoever battle between them and Taemin had to sigh in defeat as he was also the one to be blamed for giving Kai the catboy that he never knew would have such effect on him.

 

And today, when Kai was inside his bathroom, taking a shower, Taemin snuck in Kai’s bed to see Sehun and when he found the boy lying on his stomach—sleeping in the bed; he almost drooled out of a sudden as the catboy was only in his pink briefs and it was too sexy in Taemin’s point of view.

 

Sehun's milky white skin was exposed to the air and Taemin felt like licking every inch of the sinful skin or probably spend a night with the boy in his bed. Literally he had been eyeing the boy at the doorway with his saliva almost spilled from his mouth when Kai stepped out of the bathroom only to see his elder brother drooling over Sehun.

 

Clearing his throat, Taemin was caught off guard when he suddenly cupped his crotch out of the blue instead of wiping the stain of saliva on his chin and Kai could tell that his elder brother was having a wet dream alone; lively—and he felt like jerking off Taemin’s head right then and there.

 

It was obvious that Taemin was trying to steal his catboy away and he had to be careful after this. Sehun was only for himself; not to be shared with his prankster elder brother.

 

“Hyung, that is not nice to drool over my fluffy Hunnie!” Kai hissed while stepping over the elder and shot him with a glare.

 

“N-No, I’m not drooling.” He wiped the stain of saliva on his chin. “I’m just…uh…craving for something.” Taemin shrugged; pretending as if he wasn’t looking at Sehun who was still sleeping soundly in the bed.

 

“What are you craving for?—to have my fluffy Hunnie in your bed or to have your cock buried deep inside him, which one?” Kai scoffed and made his way to the closet. “It’s pointless to deny, you better shut the door and let me put on my clothes first. We have things to be discussed after this.”

 

“I’m not coming and!” Taemin exclaimed. “…I’ll ask Sehun to come over tonight, bye!”

 

“Hyung!”

 

Just when Kai wanted to throw Taemin a bottle of Gatsby, the elder was already gone from his bedroom doorway and he was glad that he didn’t have to handle his bratty brother alone without his mother.

 

“Nini?”

 

Kai froze as he heard his lovely catboy calling and he quickly glanced down his waist—he was only in godforsaken towel and he hadn’t slightest idea of how to face the boy with only a piece of fabric wrapped around his waist. It was way too dangerous for them both.

 

“Uh, yes?” Kai responded without looking at Sehun.

 

“Nini, you…” Sehun trailed off as his eyes examined Kai’s body. The sun-kissed skin was sexy and its flawlessness made it look smoky hot and attractive. Kai’s wet hair was just making him look way handsome and he was just hot, so hot that Sehun couldn’t heave a breath. It seemed as if Kai had taken his breath and soul away. It was as if he was dreaming and was running on the smooth surface of the cloud and he was in heaven by just looking at his sexy Nini.

 

Sehun was so lost in his thought that he didn't realize Kai was already pinning him to bed and stared at him intensely. Their hot breaths were brushing each other's skin and Kai couldn't help it but to dive down and tenderly brushed his lips against Sehun's.

 

The younger whined slightly and wriggled his wrists; trying to free them from Kai's tight grip and the elder loosened, letting Sehun's arms to be wrapped around his neck and he was more than contented when the catboy giggled to the light bite of lip he was giving. Sehun did not complain or showing any protest to the act so he peppered him with butterfly kisses on the younger's lips but then slowly trailed down Sehun's neck, up to his chin and back down to his collarbone.

 

It was so addictive that Kai couldn't bring himself to stop kissing the shit out of Sehun. The catboy's scent was driving him insane and it made him wanting for more.

 

Without him knowing, he was already marking the boy with hickeys—leaving beautiful marks on Sehun's body and he couldn't be happier to know that the catboy did not stop him or push him away. He just couldn't resist Sehun, he wanted him so bad, let alone when the catboy playfully tugged at his towel that already hung dangerously low—and beginning to loosen up because Sehun kept on leisurely tugging at it as if he was asking for something more from Kai.

 

"Nini..." Sehun whimpered. "Hunnie feels hot."

 

"What do you want me to do, hum?" Kai whispered in his ear that he purred and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Kai's neck. Hands were rubbing Kai's back in a lustful manner.

 

"Nini makes Hunnie feel so hot."

 

And that was when Kai found himself bathing for the second time today in a bath tub with Sehun straddling his lap; naked. 


	7. Birthday Gift pt III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Sehun's sad day and he wants Kai to apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Pairing: SeKai / Kaihun  
> \- Genre: Fluff | Catboyau

"Mommy!" Sehun popped out of the blue in the kitchen, happened to hug Sooyoung from behind while the middle-aged woman was in the middle of turning off the stove that she turned around to see the catboy was smiling brightly before her. "Minnie got me a hat, Mommy!" Sehun beamed, showing her his soft pink hat and Sooyoung cooed as she realized how adorable Sehun was with the hat on top of his head. 

 

"Aw...my baby's looking so cute! Can I get a kiss for that? Did Minnie buy it for your upcoming birthday?" Sooyoung pulled the feline for a quick hug and pecked a kiss on Sehun's right cheek causing the boy to giggle in contentment. 

 

"Uhm!" Replied the younger in excitement but his face was quick to change from sparkling in delight to a sullen face and Sooyoung frowned. 

 

"And what's with that face, baby? Do you want anything else for your birthday?" The elder woman then took Sehun's hand in hers, dragging the boy to sit at the dining table and the sad face was still on. Sooyoung was curious but she let the younger take his time to answer. 

 

"Nini..." A single tear suddenly fell off Sehun's face and Sooyoung was a sucker for a crying Sehun. 

 

_Oh, no. Please, don't cry baby, you're breaking my heart._

 

"Nini scolds me..." Sehun added in between his choked and sobbed and jutted his lower lip out whilst brushing his tears with the back of his hand. Sooyoung's face changed and it seemed like she was about to cry, too, but she was quick to pull herself together and cleared her throat. 

 

"Why did he do that?" She asked, and hugged Sehun's shoulder to calm him from crying harder.  _Kai is definitely wishing for a death._  She inwardly said before rubbing the catboy's back who was still sobbing silently in her arms. Now that Sooyoung hadn't slightest idea how to coax the boy when she found nothing good in her mind could be used to make the catboy happy again but killing her youngest son was a must and Kai should be ready for his death tonight. 

 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Hunnie..." Kai called the younger as he entered his bedroom, hoping to be greeted by a giddy Sehun but none of it coming instead a curled of body wrapping in a blanket on his bed and it made him a little curious to see a silent Sehun. He figured that Sehun was scooting farther away from him as he made his way closer to the younger on the bed. It was weird to see the catboy reacting that way and he wondered what had he done wrong to the boy. 

 

Sadly he was too stupid to even remember that he had scolded the boy this morning before dashing out from the house for school because he was late for the dance competition and did not even realize that Sehun's expression had gone crestfallen. Kai was too oblivious to even notice and when he sat on the edge of the bed Sehun was only shooting him a glare then hissed angrily at Kai when the elder was about to touch his pink tail whilst showing his claws as if to asking Kai to go away from him. Kai widened his eyes, a bit terrified as he saw Sehun hissing again, teeth gritted. 

 

"You freaked me out, Hunnie. W-What's wrong? Why did you mad at me?" Kai was almost pouted but slightly trembled and flinched when Sehun replied it by clawing on the bed sheet whilst throwing him a dark, sharp gaze as if readying himself to eat Kai alive. 

 

"I hate you, Nini." It was as though a ghost had possessed his Sehunnie when in a split second Sehun wept, and climbed down the bed; walking towards the bedroom door with a bunny plushy in his right hand, his ears were flat on his head, showing how in a great despair he was and shoulders were slumping, his pink tail was dragged, sweeping the floor. He was utterly sad and he said nothing more to Kai but left the elder wordlessly in the bed. 

 

Once the door slammed close, Kai blinked his eyes in confusion.  _What happened?_

 

* * *

 

 

**Earlier this morning...**

"Nini, I have something to show you!" Sehun chirped happily but then he frowned, seeing how fast Kai moved, shuffling here and there to get his belongings altogether being shoved into his backpack. 

 

Kai was late to the dance competition that was being held in his school today and there was no time for him to reply to any of Sehun's cute blabbers instead he was busying himself to get everything done and dashed out the house but something was missing now. His lucky charm, a necklace with a pendant of capital letter 'J' attached to it that was given by his dad before he left the family and it was important to Kai. It could not be missing right at this moment when he needed it the most. 

 

Kai groaned in frustration, ruffling his hair when he found the necklace gone, the drawer was filled with anything but the necklace. Checking in the closet, under the pillows, bed sheet, his study, bathroom and everywhere but the necklace was nowhere to be seen. He felt like crying. "Please, not now." 

 

"Nini, I found something beau-,"

 

"Shut up, Sehun! Can you just go down and have your breakfast? I'm busy!" He did not mean to scold the catboy but his mind was in a mess to even think properly now that he did not even notice the fear and the sadness in Sehun's eyes as he retreated from the room, leaving Kai alone. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"_ Holly shit!!" Now he remembered why but didn't it too late when not long after he stood up from the bed, Sooyoung swung his bedroom door open with a scowl on her face? And Kai panicked, seeing how fierce his mother was before him. "Uh-oh..." 

 

"You, ungrateful child! How could you make my cute bunny cried?" Sooyoung yelled, and Kai had never expected that his Mom could turn to a demon. This was way horrible than a horror movie and he swore to God that this was the first and the last time he had ever wished to witness the angry Sooyoung. 

 

"I-I... I didn't mean it, Mom." Kai gulped the lump in his throat and he believed that he was dying soon as he saw her stomping towards him and got himself a punch on his upper arm by his Mom then he yelped in pain. "Mom, you creep me out and that's hurt!" 

 

"You better apologize to my bunny unless you want me to burn your hair tonight." Sooyoung said through her gritted teeth and it sent chill down Kai's spine. His Mom was being ridiculous and scary. He couldn't believe it was Sooyoung he was facing right now. 

 

"God, you scared me Mom." Kai pouted but seeing her face wasn't softened even after he stared at her with puppy eyes; which should have been a weapon if it wasn't for Sehun to be the most loved now; he sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to get mad at him."

 

"Apologize," Sooyoung glared with hands on her hips. "Now." 

 

"Alright, alright." He sighed in defeat and walked to the door but before he left, he added, "...but Mom, you look so scary tonight. I thought a demon is possessing you right now." 

 

"You..." 

 

"Okay, sorry, Mom!" Kai rushed out from the room, chuckling all the way to downstairs as he recalled his Mom's angry face just then before he caught the sight of Sehun curling up on the couch at the living hall. His heart beat suddenly raced, but no matter what it takes, he needed to have a slow talk with Sehun. Seeing Sehun mad was never in his list and if the catboy tended to leave, he wouldn't forgive himself for making the boy sad. 

 

"Sehun-ah..." Hesitantly he called for the catboy and upon hearing Kai's voice, Sehun quickly sat up straight on the couch and ready to leave but Kai was quick to stop him by holding his wrist; preventing the younger from walking away. Turning about, he hissed at Kai but the latter didn't flinch instead pulling him closer until he was seated on the elder's lap on the couch. 

 

"I'm sorry I've scared you this morning. I lost my lucky charm and you know how I love it, right?" 

 

Sehun started to sob again as he hang his head low, refusing to look at Kai's pleading eyes and tried harder not to pur when his Nini caressed his face tenderly and left a soft scratch at the back of his ear but the urge to snuggle and rest his head in the crook of Kai's neck was there. It was hard to pull away from Kai now.

 

"Nini is sorry, don't you want to forgive him?" Kai then rubbed a soothing circle on Sehun's back, drawing Sehun's attention back to him and the pink catboy hesitantly lifted his face, bringing his gaze up, looking at the elder with eyes still pooling with unshed tears. It broke Kai's heart to see it. The puffy red eyes, red nose and with his brows curved downward in sadness, Kai felt even guiltier for making the feline cried. "Forgive me... please, Hunnie?" 

 

"Nini won't get mad again, right?" Sehun softly asked, lower lip jutted out; still did not convince with Kai's sorry. 

 

"Nope, I won't. I promise." Kai shook his head and gave the catboy a reassuring smile. "Stop crying, okay?" Brushing the stain of tears on Sehun's face with his thumbs, he added. "Nini loves Hunnie more and promise that he won't do it again. Can you trust me this time?" 

 

"Nini isn't lying?" Sehun leaned his head on Kai's shoulder and drew an imaginary circle on Kai's collarbone. "Pinky promise?" He then curled his tail around Kai's waist asking for more comfort from the tanned boy and Kai was beyond happy to see Sehun calmed down again. 

 

"Pinky promise. Now don't you want a chu-chu from Nini?" Kai teased earning a light smack on his chest from the catboy and a soft pur as Kai rubbed his back soothingly whilst nuzzling his nose in the crook of Kai's neck. 

 

"Nini is bad for scolding Hunnie. Hunnie wants a big bunny plushy for Hunnie's birthday and Nini can't say no to that not even when he had a gargoyle chasing after him." 

 

And Kai burst into a loud guffaw hearing how adorable Sehun sounded and his day couldn't be brighter than this. He was beyond happy to have Sehun in his arms again. Thank God his Mom did not kill him earlier. He swore this was the last time he let himself mad at Sehun. No more after this. Surely he wasn't ready to die young. 

 

 


End file.
